


That Christmas Feeling

by Laetiindisguise



Category: Muse, Muse (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laetiindisguise/pseuds/Laetiindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about Christmas trees...</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Christmas Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Written in December 2006.

Matt swore to himself as the doorbell rang for the fourth time in the space of a minute. Were they too slow to understand no one was home? Whoever it was, he didn’t expect them to be clever enough to think someone might actually be in but just wanted to be left alone.

He sighed heavily and went back to his book, snuggling up deeper into the sofa, seeking as much warmth as possible. It was freezing outside, thick snowflakes falling over London. Matt thought about how thankful he was for being in today. With Christmas approaching, people were going mental.

He had just started on the same line he had tried to read over and over again when the doorbell went once again. With a loud groan he threw his book onto the table and got up, almost running to the door and yanking it open, ready to jump at the neck of whoever it was who dared to disturb him in the middle of the afternoon.

He was silenced though as green branches assaulted him. A christmas tree, or rather a part of it, was standing in the doorway, blocking both passage and view. Matt gaped at it speechlessly, feeling confused.

“For God’s sake, help me!” it said.

Matt frowned, his brain for a second trying to work out how a tree could possibly speak before he recognised Dom’s voice.

“Dom? Is that you?”

“‘Course it’s me! Who else could it be?” Dom huffed and puffed, fighting with the tree, or at least Matt thought he was as the branches trembled.

“Dunno... Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer bringing me a christmas tree?” he giggled.

“Ha..Ha.. now help me will you, I can’t get this shit through the fucking doooor,” he whined and groaned at the same time.

“Oh, sure.” Matt stepped forward, attempting to grab a couple of branches. “Ouch! Bugger! It pricks!”

“No, really? I hadn’t noticed even though it’s been in my face for half an hour!” Dom grumbled.

Matt pouted and grabbed the tree, wincing as the needles stuck into his fingers, and pulled at it a few times while Dom pushed. With a last tug, the top of the tree finally went through the door as well as Dom, and both landed on the floor with a crash, Dom sprawled on top of the tree.

Matt broke into giggles, biting his lip in a vain attempt to stifle his laughter as he bent down to help his lover up. After tripping over the tree a couple of times Dom finally stood up, breathing heavily. He sighed deeply, annoyed, and looked at Matt who was grinning stupidly at him.

“What?” he asked carefully, frowning as he started brushing snowflakes off his thick winter coat. 

Matt kept observing him, all wrapped up in his long scarf and matching hat and gloves, cheeks and nose reddened by the burning cold outside.

“You look like a kid coming home for hot chocolate after playing in the snow all day... you look adorable...” the brunette’s grin turned into a more tender smile.

Dom stared at him before smiling back, his bad mood fading away. “You cheesy twat...” he joked, rolling his eyes playfully. He pulled his gloves off as well as his woolly hat, ruffling his hair which stood up in every direction. Unable to resist the temptation, Matt stepped closer, running his fingers through the golden locks before moving his hand down to the blonde’s cheek.

“Aww you’re all cold...” he smiled, leaning in and planting a kiss on Dom’s red cheek.  
Dom’s arms snaked around the brunette’s waist, pulling him close as Matt pressed a few more tiny kisses along his jaw. Holding him closer, the drummer buried his face in the singer’s warm neck, nuzzling the soft skin, causing Matt to squeal loudly at the cold contact and wriggle out of the embrace, giggling.

***

Half an hour later the tree was standing in a corner of the vast living room by the chimney, the tip nearly touching the ceiling. Matt was sat on the floor surrounded by various boxes, rummaging into them while Dom was stood nearby, staring at the tree with rather wide eyes.

“It’s very big...” he stated.

Matt looked up at him in surprise, having almost forgotten there was someone else in the room, then turned to the tree. 

“It reaches the ceiling... well, nearly...” Dom continued, his eyes still fixed on the tree.

“Why didn’t you get a smaller one?” Matt asked as he closely inspected the pink bauble in his hand.

“It didn’t look that big amongst the other trees...” Dom scratched his head.

The brunette looked back up at him and laughed. “You dummy!”

“Oi!” Dom grinned and poked him with his foot. “Don’t talk to me like that!” He shook his head as Matt poked his tongue out and nodded towards the boxes. “What are you gonna put on it then?”

“Hmm I dunno yet...” Matt grimaced, putting the pink bauble back down in its box. “I can’t choose between err... I dunno... we have way too much stuff,” he sighed, dropping his hands to his lap.

“We? It’s all yours Matt!” Dom laughed as the brunette looked around himself sceptically.

“Fuck me it is... How did I manage to accumulate so many decorations?”

“You buy new ones every year ‘cause you can’t decide what to put on the tree from what is in those boxes...” Dom reminded him, smirking.

“Oh... yeah,” Matt smiled sheepishly. “Right, this year I won’t buy anything. We’re gonna use what we have here!” he nodded decidedly.

Dom frowned. “...we?”

Matt, who was now on his knees, head down a big cardboard box, re-emerged to glare at his lover with a smile on his lips. “Yep, we. Come on, it’ll be fun, I always do it on my own...” he almost pleaded. “I’ll make you hot chocolate afterwards...” he tried.

Dom laughed. “You’ll have to find something better...”

Matt pouted, thinking for a second before a huge grin spread all over his face and he jumped to his feet, walking closer to Dom to whisper in his ear.

As Matt’s words escaped his mouth in a soft whisper, Dom’s face first grew serious then redder than red and he coughed a few times, goggling at the brunette as he stepped back with a victorious look on his face. The little tease knew he had won. 

Without a word, Dom bent down and grabbed a box he had spotted earlier. “I say we put these on.”

Matt took the box of clear glass baubles from him with a pleased grin. “Oh I have more of these!” he exclaimed, handing the box back to Dom before walking over to a small box at the side, producing two more sets of the same baubles, only in different sizes. 

Smiling at Dom, Matt started hanging them up on the tree and was soon joined by the drummer.

***

“Why don’t you like Christmas?”

Dom stopped half way through putting lights in the tree and looked up at Matt who was standing on a chair in order to reach the top. “Hm?”

“I said, why don’t you like Christmas?” Matt repeated, hanging the last red plastic apple up on a branch. “Can you pass me that star?” he pointed at a box on the sofa.

Dom went to get the ornament and handed it to Matt. “I never said I didn’t like Christmas...”

“But you don’t enjoy all the things that go with it...”

“Do you know anyone who likes all the people in the streets, in the shops, society forcing you to buy this or that, the shit weather, seeing relatives you don’t like and having to pretend to be oh so happy to spend time with them...”

“But that’s not all that Christmas is about...” Matt retaliated, placing the star on the top of the tree before climbing down from the chair. “Christmas is... I don’t even know how to explain...” he sighed in frustration.

“Well, tell me what it is you like about Christmas...” Dom proposed.

“I like... I like the lights illuminating the streets, the windows, everything. I like the decorations. I like coming back to a warm home after having been very cold. I like buying presents for the ones I love. I like this feeling of love that prevails over people all around the world. I like carol singers in the streets. I like the stupid films on TV. I like listening to my dad’s old Christmas cds. I like the stories my mum used to tell me. I like all those traditions. I also like the food...” Matt stopped, thinking for more.

As he listened to his boyfriend talk, his face turning into that of a child, Dom couldn’t help his heart filling with tenderness for the small weirdo standing in front of him. He made his way to the Hi-Fi, leaving Matt to his wondering, and rummaged through the cds to find the one he wanted. An old and famous tune filled the living room and Matt’s head snapped in his direction, a nicely surprised expression on his face. The drummer held out his hand, inviting Matt to join him.

Grinning, Matt took his hand and Dom held him close, and together in the middle of the living room and all the boxes they danced to Brook Benton’s voice. Dom whispered the words in Matt’s ear, “I only want your lovin' for Christmas, no other kind of present will do, you're all I want, my darling...”

Matt sighed happily, wrapping his arms tighter around Dom’s neck, his fingers playing in his hair as they moved slowly. He buried his face in the blonde’s neck, finding the soothing warmth he had been seeking all afternoon and smiled to himself as he kissed the skin, Dom’s embrace instantly tightening.

Matt moved his head back up, his eyes meeting Dom’s for a long moment before he closed them, pressing his lips to Dom’s for a slow passionate kiss.

***

Dom let himself fall on the couch with a groan. “Shit, I didn’t think it would take us so long to decorate that bloody tree!” he sighed, rubbing his eyes.

Matt sat down next to him, yawning. “It always takes me ages...” he smiled and shuffled closer to Dom, resting his head on the drummer’s shoulder. “But it was worth it, don’t you think?”

Dom looked at the tree. It was beautiful, all covered in clear glass baubles, red apples and silver baubles with hundreds of tiny white lights shining and reflecting in the ornaments. “It was.”

They were both silent for a while, eyes wandering around the room where Christmas was omnipresent. As Matt watched the socks he had childishly pinned onto the chimney, a grin appeared on his lips and he started singing in a high-pitched voice, “Santa Claus got stuck in my chimney, stuck in my chimney, stuck in my chimney; Santa Claus got stuck in my chimney when he came last year...”

He had to stop as both he and Dom erupted in a fit of giggles, soon followed by another comfortable silence.

Matt was having difficulties keeping his eyes open. “So do you think you could like Christmas one day?” he mumbled sleepily.

Smiling, Dom wrapped an arm around Matt’s narrow shoulders and kissed his forehead. “I think I might, as long as you’re here to remind me what it’s really about...” 

The end.


End file.
